


Perfect

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dirty Talk, Filming, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for my dear friend Edgie! The prompt was "Mizunoiz frottage with super aroused Noiz. Dirty talk, praise kink." I added the filming >) Check the notes for additional warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaalsgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaalsgf/gifts).



> Note that technically what Mizuki and Noiz do at the end here is not cool and you shouldn't do that kind of shit to your friends. I don't condone it. Not even to Koujaku.

            Koujaku sucks.

            You never liked Koujaku. Koujaku never liked you. Koujaku sucks.

            Koujaku likes to come into Black Needle on _your_ boyfriend’s night off and make out with _his_ boyfriend right in front of you. Of course, if you’re being fair, you might say he had no idea you were watching, but Koujaku sucks, so fuck that.

            The only reason you’re here tonight while Mizuki is back at his place is because you promised him you’d check to make sure the bar was okay in his absence. You sat at a table for about twenty minutes, watching Koujaku across the room, lounging back against his booth with Aoba in his lap, and you seethed the entire time. You messaged Mizuki that the place looked good and you were on your way home and could he be naked by the time you got there, but he asked you to check the alcohol stock and get back to him. You had to wait a couple minutes before you did that because you couldn’t exactly stand up without everyone noticing something else that was standing up. You _hate_ Koujaku and the fact that he was getting you horny was infuriating.

            It’s somewhat your fault too, since you insisted that your brother was right, that Mizuki was far too stressed out lately and needed a break. Emmerich just left yesterday after a short visit and he told Mizuki he looked frazzled and you agreed. Then you told your boyfriend that if your _brother_ , the crazed businessman born of your father’s insane work ethic, thought he looked tired, then he needed a break. You’re eating those words now that Emmerich is gone and Mizuki is at home and in the wait period of trying to will your erection away, you message Emmerich, too. Something along the lines of, “ _You’re a jackass. I’m sitting here watching assholes make out at the bar while Mizuki relaxes at home. I could be sitting on his dick right now, you know.”_ He never responds.

            You scowl at Koujaku for another minute and then you finally stand up, tap your fingertips against the table for support and ask the bartender how the alcohol supply looks. You recognize him but he raises his eyebrow at you anyway so you explain the situation and he tells you to hold on for one second and disappears into a back room.

            “Tell him we’re good,” the bartender’s voice carries from a few feet away suddenly, and you jump a bit and stare up at him.

            “We’re – ?”

            “…On alcohol. Tell Mizuki we’re good on alcohol.”

            “Fuck, right. Thanks,” you mutter, taking a seat on the stool because you don’t want to turn around again. You can feel the bartender’s eyes on you as you stare at the surface of the bar in despair.

            “You okay?”

            You don’t answer. You stare at the bar some more until you feel a hard slap on your back.

            “What are you doing here?”

            You turn slightly to see Koujaku behind you, his head cocked to the side and a sympathetic smile on his face.

            “Fuck off,” you mutter. He laughs.

            “Isn’t Mizuki taking a night off?”

            “Yeah, why don’t you take one off, too? You can fuck Aoba at home just as easily as you can here, you know.”

            “Don’t talk about Aoba like that!” he growls, pulling you halfway off the stool by the collar of your shirt. You grab his hand and pry him off you as you laugh.

            “I can always count on you to help me lose my boner,” you tell him as you twirl off the stool completely and out of his reach. “Then again, seeing Aoba’s ass up in the air like that is what gave me a boner in the first place.”

            You run out the door before he has a chance to catch you but you can still hear him yelling behind you when you get to the corner of the street. Fucking with Koujaku is one of your favorite pastimes, second only to fucking Mizuki, though you do shift awkwardly when you remember that watching Koujaku really _did_ give you a boner and you’re still angry about it. Mizuki always teases you about this, too. It’s not the first time Koujaku or Aoba have gotten you going, but it’s never them that you desire. It always makes you think about all the things you could be doing with Mizuki – if Mizuki were around. Once, Mizuki asked his friends to stop committing such vile public displays of affection in front of you, because you always came crawling to him begging for sex afterwards. Aoba had blushed furiously and tried to slap him, and Koujaku just covered his face in embarrassment. You kind of wanted to slap him, too. But mostly you wanted to ride him.

            When you finally get home, you twist the front door handle so quickly that you run into the door before you realize it’s locked.

            “Mizuki, what the fuck?” you mutter, bringing up your Coil key and unlocking the door. You have never been this flustered in your entire life, you’re sure of it. You need Mizuki so bad, but you wouldn’t even mind _Koujaku_ at this point if someone would just get you off. You kick off your shoes and throw your hat on the floor as you shake out your hair and head for the living room, where you hear the TV blasting something in what you think sounds like English.

            Mizuki is on the couch in sweatpants, holding a bowl of something, and he looks like a deer caught in headlights when he sees you in the doorway. He’s so perfect and cute and innocent right now and you have to have him. You’re so hard. _You have to have him_. You rush him, your dick twitching at the surprised little gasp that escapes him as you rip the bowl from him and slosh Ramen over the rim. You put it down on the end table and straddle him immediately, locking your hands behind his neck and kissing him deep, _so_ deep that he can’t catch his breath. He puts his hands on your lower waist, more to steady you in surprise than erotically, and when you pull away, your lips smack loudly against his.

            “What – ?”

            “Koujaku and Aoba,” you breathe, bringing your hands between your bodies and undoing your belt.

            “Excuse me?” he asks, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his eyebrows. He’s angry.

            “No,” you clarify. “They wouldn’t stop making out. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” You don’t even get your belt all the way off before you have to kiss him again, running your hands along the back of his head and carding your fingers through his hair as you breathe in through your nose when your lips meet again. You tilt your head left and right and left and right as you make out with him, just like Aoba and Koujaku were doing, and you can’t stop your waist from craning forward either, trying to hump into Mizuki’s – what? Stomach? Chest? You don’t know, you just really, _really_ want this right now.

            Mizuki moans in acknowledgement, a sort of dark and evil sound, and you pull away finally and look at him warily.

            “I get it,” he says, looking up at you from under his bangs with a smirk. “You want a foursome.”

            “Fuck, _no_ ,” you retch. “Maybe a threesome with Aoba. But not – okay,” you relent. “I’d probably do a foursome.”

            “You’re filthy,” Mizuki smiles, pulling you forward and speaking right into your ear. His hands creep toward your belt and finally pulls it all the way off as he continues, “You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Feeling me in your ass… Aoba and Koujaku both in your mouth… You love getting used like that, don’t you? Don’t lie.”

            You groan and pull against the back of his neck. Your dick is fully erect now. There’s no going back at this point. It’s pressed against his stomach as you roll your hips into him instinctively, but he pushes you backwards so that he can get your zipper down. Then he shoves your pants down far enough to reach into your briefs and pull out your dick, which he runs his fingertips along as lightly as he can.

            “Come on,” you whisper. “I can’t feel that.”

            “I know,” he grunts. “That’s the point.”

            He leans back and steadies you on the tip of his knees as he pulls his own sweatpants down enough to take his dick out too and then he brings you forward again, touches your dicks together and that’s when you actually shiver. He sort of stills for a moment, surprised that your body reacted as it’s so rare, and you can tell that your face is flushed when you meet his eyes briefly, looking away quickly. You’re embarrassed at how horny you are. You’re embarrassed that you need it this badly. And Mizuki loves to embarrass you.

            “Well, you’re not the only horny one,” he says as he starts to press his fingernails into your dick. You gasp and shudder and he pulls your face towards his by your chin. “What’s your safe word?”

            “Shut up,” you shrug him off. “I don’t need one.”

            “ _Hey_ ,” he says, his voice deep and loud and his hands stop moving on your dick. “I said what’s your _safe word_?”

            “Doesn’t matter,” you whine.

            “ _Noiz_ ,” he says, pulling his body away from you and you grab him by the shoulders quickly and pull him back.

            “Couch, noodle, whatever, whatever is my safe word. Please, touch me.”

            “‘Noodle?’ You want ‘noodle’ to be your safe word?”

            You sigh heavily and pull away from him. You take a second to breathe and calm yourself.

            “I’m going to kill Koujaku _and_ you if I’m not coming all over myself in _ten minutes_ ,” you say.

            “What did they do that got you this worked up? You know, they’re not supposed to be fucking in my bar. They know that. I thought Aoba was better than that.”

            “Nothing,” you mumble. You really hate admitting just how hard you get off to just _thinking_ about Mizuki. Just thinking about this, right now, just straddling his lap and making out for hours. Seeing Koujaku and Aoba make the slightest contact and wishing Mizuki were there to touch, too. “Why do I even need a safe word, anyway?”

            “You know I like having a safe word when we do dirty talk,” Mizuki says and your dick twitches again.

            “You’re going to talk dirty to me?” you ask with a grin as you lean forward again and plant your hands on either side of his body. He pulls his head back and smiles too, his eyes planted on your lips.

            “I sure was trying,” he says, tilting his head to the side. “But I want to know what they were doing.”

            You groan.

            “Just this. Just kissing. Making out really hard. Aoba was in his lap, his ass was out, I don’t know. It got me hard.”

            “Too bad I wasn’t there,” Mizuki says, his voice low and dangerous. He’s smiling so innocently, but you can tell he has an idea.

            “What?” you ask, though you’re not sure you want to know.

            “Too bad there isn’t a way to make them watch what we’re about to do,” he says quietly, quirking one eyebrow up and that’s all you need to hear before you know exactly what to do.

            You take your Coil off and set it on the table next to his bowl of now-cold Ramen and bring up the recorder. You flip a few screens so you and Mizuki can see yourselves on the screen and then you settle back in his lap.

            “You sure?” you ask him.

            “What’s your safe word?” he says.

            “I guess it’s _noodle_ ,” you mutter, leaning forward and kissing him hard, one last time before you reach back over and hit _record_.

            “Hey, Koujaku, Aoba,” Mizuki says to the Coil. “Sorry I missed you guys tonight.”

            “Yeah,” you nod, your hands immediately finding their way to the hem of Mizuki’s shirt and trailing up his chest. His skin is so rough and his body is so smooth and hard that your mouth actually starts to water. For a second you forget you’re in the middle of a sentence as you stare down at the dark skin under the red shirt, and then you pull it off completely. Mizuki raises his arms for you and then looks you in the eye with a mischievous grin as you throw the shirt to the side.

            “Fuck, you look good,” you don’t mean to say, but it just comes out. Mizuki grins even wider and then looks back at your Coil.

            “We were already halfway through,” he says, gripping your dick again and pushing it against his. You weren’t expecting it so quickly so you gasp again and he starts jerking you both off roughly. “I hope you don’t mind.”

            You look over at the Coil and try to smirk but you can see just how desperate you look on the screen and have to look away immediately. That’s so embarrassing. You want to do this _so bad,_ you want to film this and send it to Koujaku – you hope he opens it in front of a client – but you sure as Hell wish he didn’t have to see you make that expression. Mizuki’s grin vanishes when you look at him and he pulls your face forward by your chin until your noses and foreheads are touching.

            “What are you doing?” he asks angrily. “Don’t be rude to your audience. Look at the camera.”

            “Fuck,” you breathe, unable to look him in the eye again.

            “You have such a dirty mouth,” he says, jerking your head toward the Coil. The side of your neck rests against his forehead as you look at your face and you’re definitely red-cheeked and obviously flustered. Your eyebrows stitch together and your mouth is open as you gasp. “Tell them hello.”

            “He – hello,” you stutter as Mizuki grips the underside of the head of your dick so hard that you can actually feel it. You start breathing quicker and put your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as you thrust forward into his hand.

            “Look how fucking needy he is,” Mizuki says and something about the fact that he’s talking to a hypothetical Koujaku and Aoba and not you really gets you going. You moan as he says, “I have my fingers wrapped our dicks and he still wants more. You know he came home with a boner, right? Was that your doing, guys? I’d say good job, but we all know it’s not that big a feat to get Noiz horny.”

            You hate that your voice comes out in high-pitched, stuttered moans when you can’t control yourself. He’s hardly touched you for a minute and you’re already about to come. Mizuki has that effect on you and he knows it. It’s because you finally feel safe doing things like this with someone. You hate how much it turns you on to be humiliated, but you trust Mizuki and that turns you on more than anything else. Mizuki would never hurt you, and that’s why you want this from him so badly and so often.

            You start pumping into his hand even more, your hands now wrapped around his neck again, while he jerks you off with just his fingers. It’s okay, you can feel it enough, and you’re certainly hard enough that even lighter touches are sort of getting to you, but you can’t stop moaning as you urge him to use his nails again. He catches onto that quickly and looks at your Coil with a smirk that almost makes you lose your mind before he looks back at you.

            “Use your words, Noiz,” he says and you shake your head.

            “N-no,” you mutter. You hate that you love this part. You hate that Koujaku is going to see this. But a part of you loves it, too.

            “Beg me.”

            “ _No_ ,” you repeat, still pumping into his hand. “Just use – your nails.”

            “ _Beg me_ ,” he says, his voice harsh and low and you let out a high-pitched whine.

            “ _Please use your nails,”_ you say breathlessly. _“Please. Please use your fucking nails.”_

“How mad would you be if I just – stopped?” he asks suddenly, grazing his lips against your ear as he speaks. You’re not sure the Coil can even pick up how throaty his voice is right now but you couldn’t care less.

            “Please don’t,” you say, your high, desperate voice a stark contrast to his guttural, in-control one.

            “Why not?”

            “Please,” you beg. “I need to get off. I’m so hard.”

            “You need me to get you off?”

            “ _Yes_ ,” you breathe. “You’re the only one. _Please_.”

            “The only one? What does that mean?”

            “The only one I want to get me off,” you tell him. “ _Please use your nails_.”

            “Hm,” Mizuki hums just before he finally digs his nails deep into your skin. You cry out against his forehead and then you dip your head down to his neck as you finally pull back a bit. You keep humping into him, just shallower and more erratically, as he drags his nails down your dick, avoiding your piercings as he does so. You look down and suddenly remember his dick is against yours, and when you reach down to touch it, he bites your neck.

            “Ow!” you pull away in shock – not that you minded it one bit.

            “You don’t get to touch,” he says. “I’ll tie your hands behind your back and you don’t want that, do you? Well, of course you want that, because you love it when I tie you up. It would take a lot of time, though. Time that isn’t spent jerking you off. Apologize.”

            “I’m sorry,” you say, pulling your hand back up and onto his shoulder again. And that’s when you lose it:

            “ _Good boy_ ,” he whispers into your ear and you’re _sure_ the Coil didn’t pick that up, but the fact that you’re recording this is lost to you now. You do something that’s like a mix between a shout and a moan and you kick your feet up a bit in pleasure.

            “Again!” you yell at him, bucking into his hand harder than ever.

            “Good _boy_ ,” he says and you can hear the amusement in his voice. He pulls one of your dick piercings and your swallow gets stuck in your throat as you make the most incomprehensible noise you’ve ever heard.

            “I’m a good boy,” you think you say, though you’re not sure why. You just want him to say it again.

            “You’re _my_ good boy,” Mizuki says against your neck. “All mine.”

            “I’m yours,” you breathe, your hands feeling around his neck and shoulders and face wildly as you know you’re close. “Mizuki, I’m – I’m close – ”

            “If you’re a good boy, you’ll wait for me.”

            “ _Yes!”_ you shout, but you really don’t want to wait. Mizuki is so lean and fit and dark and perfect that you just want to curl into him and release, but you also want to be a _good boy_.

            “Good thing I’m close too,” he grunts, and you look down in time to see him push his thumb against the underside of his dick and slick the head with pre-cum. Some of it is his, but you think some of it is yours, too. You didn’t realize – you never realize, technically, but this time, you were definitely too preoccupied to notice you were leaking.

            “Mizuki,” you say, rocking into him swiftly. “You’re so good… You’re so hot. Please, let me come.”

            “I didn’t even ask you to beg,” he laughs in your ear and you groan.

            “You’re perfect,” you say. “I just want to come and then – cuddle.” That’s embarrassing and you didn’t mean to say it. It just came out. Things like that happen all the time – Mizuki’s the first person who ever held you and you can’t get enough of that, either.

            “ _You’re_ perfect,” he tells you. “Come for me.”

            It takes you a few seconds but then he repeats himself: “Come for me, _good boy_ ,” and you have no clue how fucking loud you are when you shout out as you come against his dick and yours, coating them both in your semen. He’s only a second behind you, which almost never happens, and you grip the sides of his face with your hands as you both come against each other. Mizuki always scrunches his eyes shut and opens his mouth as he lets out short, breathy shouts when he orgasms; you don’t know what you sound like when you orgasm, but it can’t be nearly as hot as Mizuki, so you don’t even worry about it. You try to keep your eyes open to watch his face, but it’s hard, because you haven’t felt an orgasm rack your body this hard in a while. It’s so good that you feel an intense amount of pressure lifted off you when you’re finished and you stare down at your boyfriend, who looks even better spent, post-orgasm, than he does actually having it.

            You both take a moment to catch your breath as you smile at each other, Mizuki leaning forward to kiss you swiftly, his tongue swiping across your bottom lip before he falls back again.

            “Good?” he asks. He’s out of breath and you love it.

            “Perfect,” you say and it’s just then that you remember your Coil is recording. Of course, there’s no rule that says you _have_ to send this to anyone. You could just keep it to yourself for a rainy day. But there’s no fun in that. “I have something better, though.”

            “Better than what just happened?” he asks with a laugh but his laughter stops when you bring his hand up and lick the semen off it slowly. You hold it tight in yours and suck each finger off slowly as he stares at you in shock, and when it’s clean, you wipe the rest off your own dick and lick that clean, too. Then you rock backwards onto the floor and take his dick in your mouth to do the same.

            Mizuki sucks in a breath as you wrap your lips around his still half-hard dick and roll your tongue around it to lap it clean. It twitches in your mouth a few times and you hope this is one of those nights that he gets hard again in a matter of minutes. It’s rare, for both of you, but those are always the best nights.

            When you look back up at him, his eyes are half-lidded and he’s really struggling to breathe.

            “I think we might need to go again,” he says with a small smile. Perfect.

            “Well,” you say, standing up and reaching across the couch to your Coil. “Round two is going to be private. Sorry, old man.”

            You blow Koujaku a kiss before you stop recording.

 

            Two hours later, you check your Coil. You have several voicemails from Koujaku and a couple from Aoba. Koujaku’s are a mess of garbled phrases and heavy screaming. You can’t make out a single word. Aoba’s are quiet apologies for Koujaku’s messages and desperate pleas to never send Koujaku a video like that again.

            He also apologizes for all the PDA. Mizuki calls you back into the room and you ask him if he wants to record round three. He says yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
